jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Jaina Solo
Zurück Ich bin jetzt zurück in Deutschland, werde aber in der nächsten Zeit mehr abwesend sein, da ich erstmal einigen Schulstoff aufholen muss und für Arbeiten/Tests lernen muss. Jaina 16:42, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Welcome back. Und die wars? Da der Server immer noch sehr rumstresst, wirst wohl nicht viel verpassen. --DarthMomse 17:44, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Willkommen zurück und lass dich nicht vom langsamen Server abschrecken ;). Bel Iblis 19:26, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Wir ham ja schon geschrieben, aber ich wünsch dir trotzdem nochmal viel glück beim überwinden des Jet-Lags un und den anstehenden Leistungskontrollen. Pandora Diskussion 19:53, 27. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Danke für die freundlichen Begrüssungen und es war wirklich ein super Erlebnis. Jaina Solo 12:14, 28. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Tash Arranda Hi Jania, da du mir bei dem Artikel Tash Arranda mit dem UC zuvor gekommen bist wollte ich dich freagen ob ich was über die frühen Jahre und das Abenteuer auf D'vouran übernehmen darf, da zu beidem schon einiges geschrieben habe. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 20:03, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe schon gesehen, dass du Zak bearbeiten wolltest und dachte du lässt Tash jetzt erstmal außen vor, aber das tut mir jetzt leid, wenn ich dir was weggeschnappt habe. Das mit dem Abenteuer auf D'vouran fände ich persönlich eher schlecht, falls du das machst, weil es noch das einzige Buch ist, was ich gelesen habe und ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich für die anderen brauche. Aber da du ja schon was geschrieben und ich wusste, dass du die Artikel bearbeiten wolltest ein Vorschlag von mir: Wie wäre es wenn du erstmal dein Geschriebenes ergänzt und ich ihn noch erweitere bzw. überarbeite? Ich habe nämlich auch keine Ahnung, was du zu den Artikeln vorhast... Jaina 21:26, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Hi Jania, ich wollt noch fragen ob du die Englischen Bände von galaxy of Fear hast oder ob du weißt wo man sie bekommen kann. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 19:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe sie noch nicht, aber die kann man sich eigentlich ganz billig bei Amazon bestellen. Bei ebay sind die Englischen meistens auch ziemlich billig, aber da gucke ich jetzt nicht so oft nach. Jaina 20:10, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank!--Urai Fenn 20:17, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Frage: Solange die englischen Galaxy of fear Bücher nicht in die Artikel Tash und Zak eingebaut werden müssten diese doch eigentlich mit einem UV vehrsehrtsein, oder? 2.Frage: Ist hier irgentjemand bekannt der die englischen Bücher besitzt? Ich hatte zwarvor mir den ein oder anderen Band zuzulegen aber für alle wird mein Taschengeld vorerst nicht reichen. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 16:31, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Also ich persönlich würde die Artikel nicht mit UV versehen, weil die englischen Büchern nicht drin sind. Es sind schließlich fremdsprachige Quellen und grade bei Galaxy of Fear nicht weit verbreitet. Hier in der Jedipedia wüsste ich eigentlich niemanden der die englischen Bücher hat, selbst die Deutschen hat ja fast keiner. Jaina 16:35, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Wie gesagt, ich schaffe mir villeicht einige an oder wünsch mir sie zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag am 21.01. Und vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 16:39, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Gern geschehen.^^ Jaina 16:40, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Und da muss ich leider noch mal stören. Könntest du mir bitte einige Bilder von Zak besorgen? Danke im Voraus. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 20:41, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Natürlich, ich finde es nur schwer brauchbare Bilder von den Arrandas zu finden, weil ich keine Cover zu Galaxy of Fear in guter Auflösung finde. Bis auf die ersten paar Deutsche und die sehen wieder nicht so toll aus oder haben Schrift mitten in den beiden Kindern... Jaina 08:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bin im Moment dabei alle ungeschriebenen Artikel über Galaxy of Fear in einer Liste zusammen zufassen, damit man eine Ürbersicht hat welche Artikel es noch zu schreiben gibt. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 21:09, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 17. Geburtstag! Lass dich reich beschenken und feier schön und ausgiebig. Auf dass du uns auch im neuen Lebensjahr mit vielen tollen Artikeln erhalten bleibst. 00:02, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Alles Gute, und viel Spass bei deiner "kleinen Zusammenkunft" heute später noch. Pandora Diskussion 00:08, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Da möchte ich mich doch gerne anschließen. Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Liebe auch von mir, lass es ordentlich krachen. Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle22 00:39, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir. Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 10:36, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Von mir auch nachträglich noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag.Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Little Ani 14:41, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich danke euch allen vielmals.^^ Jaina 14:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe? Hallo Jaina. Ich hatte in Planung, den Artikel Han Solo zu bearbeiten. Ich bin sicher, du stimmst mir da zu, das der Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg etwas sehr abgeschmettert dargestellt wird. Ich hatte schon Cody gefragt ob er mir helfen kann, aber der hat keine Zeit und hat mir geraten, dich oder garm zu fragen. Da meine Freizeit stark beschränkt ist, fange ich diesen Brocken Arbeit nicht alleine an und bitte dich, mir babei zu helfen. MfG Solo 12:11, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Eigentlich hatte Garm sich für den Artikel eingetragen und ich arbeite zur Zeit auch an Tash Arranda. Ich wollte nämlich Leia bearbeiten, was ich auch schon angefangen hatte, nur habe ich grade, trotz Ferien nicht ganz so viel Zeit und muss schulisch was machen. Wenn du den Artikel erweitern willst, musst du ja nicht unbedingt alles auf einmal machen und ihn auch nicht unter UC stellen. Schreib einfach was zu deinen Büchern und ergänze es, weil ich kaum glaube, dass sich da in nächster Zeit jemand ransetzen will. Trotzdem frag erstmal Garm, was er sich dazu vorgestellt hatte und im Notfall würde ich auch ein, zwei Bücher ergänzen. Jaina 14:45, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Gobindi Virus Ok, ich übernehm das ma den Artikel zu überarbeiten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Padawan 967 11:11, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Vielen Dank. Jaina 11:12, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET)